The Day You Came Back yugixyami
by puppyface1000
Summary: Its been a few months after Yugi said goodbye to Yami after the ceremonial duel that took place. Yugi misses Yami so much he wishes that Yami would have stayed with him because over the years they have been together they have become really close to each other. Will Yami come back and will they fall in love? Will there be a new evil to face? YYxY,SxJ,MxM,BxR
1. Intro

This story is going to be about how Yugi was upset after Yami had gone to the after ,that he wishes that he had told him about his feelings towards him. Even know he knows that Tea like liked him and she would get really pissed if she found that he likes Yami as well.

This is also going to have some boyxboy here are the parings that is going to be in the story:

YamixYugi

SetoxJoey

BakuraxRyou

MarikxMalik

There is also going to be some Tea bashing in this story because she gets very mad so easily at people. She also blames Yugi for what happens to Yami after he left to go to the afterlife. But when she sees Yami and Yugi together again. How will she react to it.

There will also be an new evil to face as well that they will have to work together and stop it from distorying the world. They will also have to deal with Tea as well.

There will be some lemons in this story.

I don't want to give to much away please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt to write an Yaoi version of Yugi and Yami. Please comment and vote and share. Please also let me know what you think about the story.**

After the ceremonial duel Yami left it was very sad to see him go.

Yugi's thought _"I only wish he would have stayed here with me that he could get another chance at life instead of leaving us like this."_

When the duel was done everyone was watching him leave when the doors opens and he walks through it. Just as soon as he walks trough the door we all said our last words to him. Yami gives us a thumbs up that was the sign that everything was going to be alright. He passes threw the doors. After that happens the closes slowly behind him.

"Ishizu what what are you doing?" Yugi asked. "I am preparing to seal away the millennium items" Ishizu says. Ishizu and the others were collecting up the millennium items to start sealing them away. She and the others put the items on the floor of the shrine and prepared to seal them away for ever. "Wait, before you do that. Can I have the millennium puzzle so that I can remember Yami?" Yugi begged. Ishizu was surprised upon that request coming from the little Hikari.

"I am sorry Yugi but I can't just give you the item. It is my duty to make sure that they are sealed way and out of harms way" Ishizu says. Yugi looks disappointed and he knows its true. Just as she is about to begin the ritual."Please Ishizu, I promise that I will keep it safe. you can seal the others away I just want the puzzle. It's the only memory that I have left of Yami" Yugi pleads. Ishizu looks at Yugi and back at the items. She is thinking hard about it. Odeon comes up to her "Let him have it as a keepsake. He was able to protect it when their was evil, I don't see why he wouldn't be able to handle keeping it. besides we have the other six that we can seal them away so that no one can have them again and you know as well as I do that the evil only comes out when all seven are together. So, if we seal just six away and Yugi have the seventh no evil will be able to return." Odeon says.

Ishizu sighs "your right Odeon " she said. She looks at the items and picks the puzzle up and hands to Yugi. "You can have the puzzle but one condition" Ishizu states. Yugi looks up at her with smile on his face. "What is the condition?" Yugi asks. Ishizu stares into Yugi's eyes "The condition is that you can not let anyone else touch it and you can't let it out of your sight not even for a minute." Ishizu states.

Yugi nods sign that he agrees and promises to honor the conditions that she had told him. She gives him the puzzle with a smile. "Remember Yugi, no giving it to anyone or letting it out of your sight like you promise." Ishizu reminds him. Yugi smiles at her. "I won't forget the promise I made or the condition" Yugi said with a smile. "Thank you Ishizu for letting me keep it" he said. Ishizu looks at him and smiles "no problem, I know how close you were to the pharaoh and I think that he would have wanted you to have something to remind you of him" she said.

Yugi puts the puzzle back around his neck and Ishizu and the others get to work to seal the other items way for good. After that was done, everyone felt the ground shake under neath them. They all looked around and notice that the shrine was collapsing right in front of them."Lets get out of here before we are squashed like pancakes" screamed Joey. We ran out of the shrine before we got trapped inside that place. We made it outside just in time "well, at least the items are sealed away, well all but the puzzle." Yugi states. Ishizu walks over to him and hugs him. "Yugi just remember that you have to keep that puzzle safe from harm because if it falls into the wrong hands, disaster will come your way" she said. Yugi looks at her with a smile and said "I know and I promise that I will keep the puzzle safe from anyone that wants to get their hands on it."

~Yugi's POV~

When we said goodbye to Yami we were all very sad to see our friend go but me the most. after we escaped the collapsing shrine that lead to the afterlife for Yami to pass on through. I was so happy that Ishizu let me keep the millenium item after that, tea was looking at me every weirdly. "Yugi it's all your fault. You should of lost the duel and because of you I will never be able to go out with Yami!" screamed Tea. I started to cry because of what she had said it made me feel so guilty about winning the duel. "I am sorry Tea it wasn't my fault it was his time to go he had done what he had sat out to do." Yugi said.

Tea was shocked and pissed when she heard that coming from me. " Yes it is you little dork" Tea said with anger. She pushed me to the ground and started beating on me. That's when Joey and everyone else had stepped in to stop her from hurting me. "That's enough Tea." Joey had screamed has he pulled her off me. "Back off of him" Malik said. I was still crying I couldn't help it I was in so much pain for two reasons 1) I am sad that he left. 2) What Tea said and did to me.

Yugi's thought _"This really made me depressed and sad. I know Yami was meant to leave me but i miss him dearly. It doesn't help that tea makes me feel more like crap."_

At least I had Joey and Malik and everyone else to help through this problem that Tea was causing. "Tea you know that it wasn't his fault. There was nothing for him to do. Yami had to move on to the afterlife because his task was done here" Joey said. Tea gives him the evil eye. "Look, there was a way we could of possibly get Yami to stay!" yelled Tea. "Look, This was the only choice Yami had. If he stayed, he would of been locked in the puzzle. You know that he wouldn't want that. He does not want to be locked away like a animal in a cage. He wants to be free and able to live his life in human form if he stayed" Yugi said with a sad tone.

Tea walks away from the group not looking back. Tea, where you going? Tristan asked. Tea stops and turns around. she gives them a vicious look. "I'm going home. I'm not dealing with your excuses. You guys just let him go but If it was up to me, I wouldn't off let him do that. Don't wait up for me, I'm going my own way home!" yelled Tea.

 **She marches off to the city that's three street block away from the shrine to the airport.**

It has been a few months now since all of that happen with Tea and after Yami left things have been going down hill for me. I mean I happy for him that him went to live with his family and friends in the afterlife. Even though I miss him so much and I wish that he was he with me. With Tea, I haven't talk to her since and every time I would try to, she would just ignore me, but one day when I got her attention, she still kept blaming me for what happen.

Now I am about to go to school again and same thing will be happening if I try to talk to. I just wish that I could get it through her head that it wasn't my fault. I slowly get ready for the day I just got out of the shower and I put on my school uniform to go to school. I just don't know if I will be able to handle the next couple years that I have left if she keeps this up. She won't let it go for the life of me and I know Joey and the others have tried to knock some sense into her, but that doesn't seem to work. They all have told me to cheer up and just ignore her and don't pay any attention to of that helps I just wish someone would understand how I feel like Yami did. I know that I should move on but it's hard when I just can't let go and the fact that I miss him. After all he always was there to listen to me through the night. Well I guess I should head out to school oh I almost forgot to grab the puzzle. I put it around my neck and head out to school. Every time that I will wear the puzzle, I sometimes feel like he is still with me even now giving me the strength that I need to survive around Tea at school. I just wish that Yami was here still here than maybe things would be different.

I guess I should go to school now. "Bye grandpa see you later" Yugi said goodbye to his grandfather as leaves for school. "Bye my boy, have a good day" grandpa says with a smile. I walk down the street to school hoping that today just maybe she will let it go I hope. We will just have to see what happens.

 **Please review to be continued in chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 2

As Yugi walks to school he runs into some of his friends he looks up to see who it is and its Joey walking beside him, and to the other side of him was Tristan and Ryou. They all look really worried about him so he try to put a smile on so that they wouldn't have to worry about me so him. Just when he was about to Joey starts to say something " Hey Yug are you ok" Joey said. Yugi looks up at his friend " I am fine just worried I guess" Yugi replied. Everyone could tell that he was lying about being alright. They all now that he hasn't slept because of the dark circles under his eyes and he hasn't eaten at all. Also, it looks like he has gotten skinnier than before, and he has been depressed since it all start a few months ago because what Tea is doing to him and the fact that he misses Yami. "Are you sure your alright Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi sighs "Well no I am afraid of what going to happen today at school will she keep blaming and beating me up and I miss Yami so much"Yugi said.

"I can understand that I also miss Bakura. I am sure Malik misses Marik as well even though he won't admit it" Ryou said. Everyone has a shock look on their faces when he said that "What!" "What! "What! Joey, Tristan, and Yugi said at the same time. They stopped and turn to face Ryou with surprised looks on their faces. "Why would you guys miss those two" Joey said. " Well.. even though they were evil, they were mine and Malik's other half of our souls they were our darkness. We were their lights like Yugi and Yami are the same as well. Even though me and Malik weren't as close to them like Yugi was with Yami. We still feel like there is apart of us that is missing with them" Ryou said. Joey and Tristan had surprised looks on their faces, but Yugi understood where he was coming from being the fact that he felt the same way about Yami.

"That maybe true but don't forget about all the trouble that they caused everyone like trying to destroy the world" Tristan stated. Everyone knew that he was right about that because they all were there when it happen. "Also don't forget that Bakura also try to protect me as well trough some of those things because he needed my body to survive. I believe that everyone deserve a second chance" Ryou said. "I agree with Ryou guys they may have been evil but they wouldn't do anything to hurt Ryou or Malik. They may have done some bad things in the past and me and Yami and everyone else had to stop them, but that doesn't mean that they can't be forgiven" Yugi said. Everyone was looking like they got a confused look on their faces, but they didn't want to argue with them instead Joey and Tristian just decided to agree with them with a nod.

Joey's thought _I will ask Malik when we get to school to confirm what Ryou had said is true or not._

As they continue on the way to school, they all were trying to think about maybe they should talk to Malik about it. They were coming up to the school and just about to walk through the gates of the school when Yugi looked up and saw Tea. Tea looked right at Yugi and started to run over to him. " Hi Yugi." Tea said. "uh..hi Tea" Yugi replied afraid of what might happen if he didn't answer her. She looked around and saw everyone that was behind him watching his back just incase that she tries anything to him. She growls in there direction "guys can I talk to yugi alone for a sec" Tea asks. "No! "Joey, Tristian and Ryou said at the same time.

"Not on your life. We all know what you want to say to him and that you want to blame him over and over again and to beat him up for what happen to Yami a few months ago" Joey states. "But I just want to have a conversation with him" Tea said. "Back off Tea we are not interested in what you have to say" Tristan said. "Ya thats right so walk away and leave Yugi alone" Ryou said. "That's not for you to decide it's his" Tea stated. Yugi glances in their direction and back at Tea. *Yugi sighs* "Look Tea just leave me alone. I don't care what you have to say because it is always the same thing with you. I told you so many times that it wasn't my fault for what happen with Yami and I don't want to talk about it because it hurts me to much" Yugi said.

Tea is shocked on what she heard coming from them especially Yugi saying that it wasn't his fault for what happen to Yami. Even though she thinks otherwise about that it was his fault for everything that had happen. "I will not leave you alone and it is your fault for had happen to Yami. I will make sure that will pay for what you did" Tea yelled. She walked off and headed to the school to her locker to get to class. They were relieved when they saw her walk off but they knew that it wasn't the end. Just then Malik came up to them "hey guys" Malik said. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou turn to see Malik come up to them just when they were about to go to their lockers. "Hey Malik" they said in unison."So has Tea come by and know cause trouble yet?" he asked. "Yup you just missed her. I don't know if she will ever let it go. She even threaten Yugi saying that he will pay for what he did" Joey said.

"Is she ever going to listen to reason and let things go it happen a few months ago. It's time for her to move on and stop blaming Yugi for what happen to Yami" Malik stated. Yugi looks at Malik and nods like he's hoping that he is right that she will eventually let things go. Even though he him self is depressed and is starting to wish so hard that Yami didn't leave. Yugi knows that if he was here he would of told Tea off and get her to leave me alone. "So true, I just wish she would just leave me alone and stop bring it up it makes me feel so depressed that I can't even concentrate on what I am doing. I just wish that Yami was here so that she could leave me alone about it" Yugi said.

"Yug, you know that is not possible for him to be here he finished his task and had to go" Joey said. " I know... I know I just miss him so much. It's hard for to understand for you to understand Joey I feel like a part of me is missing and I know that it was his time but I can still dream and wish that he was still here" Yugi stated.

"Joey, Tristan, Yugi is right its hard for you two to understand, but I am sure that Yugi is grateful that you guys are here for him" Ryou said. Joey and Tristan just nodded in understanding for what they were saying. "I think we should head to class" said Tristan said. Everyone looked at one and other and nodded. They all started walking but Joey pulls Malik back. "Malik i want to ask you something" said joey. "What is it Joey?" Malik asked. Malik looked at Joey curiously on what he was going to ask him.

Malik's thought _I hope he doesn't ask me if miss Marik my other half._

" What I wanted to ask was.. How to put this.. Umm.. I know that Yugi and Ryou miss their other halves. So I was wondering if you miss yours?" Joey asked. Malik was stunned he wasn't excepting that. "Uhhh..Of course I do.. I just don't want anyone to know because I know he done terrible things to everyone" Malik said. "Wow look Malik I understand he did terrible things but you know if you miss him than I guess that is ok" Joey said. "Come on we better get to class before we are late" Malik said.

They went about their normal day routine at school until it was time for them to go home for the day. By the end of the day, everyone was tired from the day that they had. As they were leaving the school they all were walking Yugi remembered that he had to go pick up something for his grandfather before headed home. "Guys I have to go and pick up something for grandpa before I head home" Yugi said. "Alright we will see you later" everyone said. As he watched them walked off and when they were out of sight, he decided to go home.

Yugi's thought _"I like going home with them but I needed some alone time. I know that they understand how I feel about Yami and how I miss him so much, but it still hurts me to much and Tea doesn't help much she just keeps making it worse and just won't stop."_

As Yugi was walking down the street his thoughts kept him going on about how he wishes things were different. he kept on walking until he was almost home just when he was about to turn the corner some one jumped right in front of him and shocked him out of his thoughts. Yugi looked up to see that it was Tea standing right in front of him."Tea what are you doing here?" Yugi asked. "I am here to tell you that you are not going to get away with what you did a few months ago. It's all your fault and you know it" Tea yelled. Yugi was about to cry after what she had just said. He was about to run away from her so he could get home safe, but before that could happen Tea grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks. "Let me go" Yugi said. "No I am not done with you yet" Tea stated.

"Tea let me go I don't care what you have to say all you say is lies why can't you just leave me alone"Yugi said. Tea was pissed more than she had been before. "You little bastard. You are going to listen to what I have to say because I know for a fact that I don't lie and that I was right because it was your fault, all of it. You know that it to be true he could of still been here if it wasn't for you" Tea yelled.

"Tea stop blaming me for something that I haven't done. You know as well as I do that he had to leave other wise he would be trapped still in the puzzle and you also know that he had no more task to do" Yugi said. Tea was furious with him so she hit him so hard that he fell to the ground. "No your wrong since I could of dated him by now but you had to send him away didn't you. I have to go now but I will be back because this isn't over. I will be back for you again and again until you get what you deserve" Tea said. With that she walked off in the other direction and headed home.

Yugi got of the ground and sighed and wishing that she would just leave him alone and forget what happen. As he kept on walking home, he kept thinking why she was like this and also that maybe that she was right and it was his fault. He finally reached home he walked inside the front of the game shop/home the bell above the door rang as soon as he open the door.

"I home grandpa" Yugi said. "Hello Yugi how was your day?"grandpa said. "It was fine I am going up stairs to do my home work" Yugi said. "Alright, I will be here and I will call you down for dinner when its ready" grandpa said. "I am not that hungry grandpa because I went with the others to burger world after school to grab a bite" Yugi said. "Alright" grandpa said.

Grandpa's thought _I know that Yugi misses Yami and I know that he doesn't want tell me anything because he knows that I will worry to much. I also know he hasn't slept or eaten anything I keep trying but he won't eat he's to depressed._

Yugi walks behind the shop the house part and goes up stairs and walked past the living room and went up more stairs to go to his room.

Yugi's thought _"I hate lying to my grandpa but I can't tell him about what Tea is doing to be blaming me for everything that happen. He couldn't do anything about it all he would do is worry about me and I don't want that."_

As he gets to his room, he put his bag down by his desk. He stares down at the puzzle thinking about Yami and he wishes that he could tell him how felt and what was going with tea and what has been happening because he knows that if he was here he knows that Yami wouldn't allow for this to happen to him. He was to tired to thinking anymore for the day, so he decided to go and lay down. As he was trying to sleep images of when Tea bugging him won't stop flashing threw his mind as his eyes were close.

Yugi sighed as he kept on tossing and turing he crying sighlintly into his pillow because of what was happening to him now and all he wanted was for Tea to stop and to have Yami back with him. When Yami was around he was able to talk to him about anything that might be bugging him about or if anyone was bugging him he would protect him from everyone that would be hurting him.

Yugi's thouhgt _"Yami I love you I wish that you were here. Since you are not here anymore things have been so different these days. Tea keeps blaming me and won't stop I wish that she would I know that it was your time and that you had to go but I wish so much that you would have stayed instead."_

Yugi just hope that Yami knows how much he misses him and that he is thinking about him also, that he loves him. Yugi finally falls asleep with hope that he can sleep the night, but he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

~Yami's POV~

I am in the afterlife and I been enjoying it so much just being with my family and friends once again. I am so happy that I get to see my family and friends again after so long. I feel like I am where I belong or at least I should feel like that but for some reason I don't feel like that at all.

Don't get me wrong I am happy to be in the after life but I can't help, but feel incomplete that I am missing something or that I should of stayed with Yugi. He was my light my everything and I miss him so much I wish I could of told him how I felt about him before I had to leave. At least I can keep an eye on how he is doing these days and how he is holding up without me by his side. I am in shock on what I have been noticing that he is hurting a lot and that Tea is blaming him and beating him up for what happen to me.

Yami thought _'Poor aibou I miss him too. I can see that he misses me and wishes that I was with him still. I also wish that I can't believe Tea what she is doing and saying all of those things to him. It just makes me sick to see this happening to him. I wish I could be there for him to protect him from her.'_

I been watching over him from the look out tower where we can see what goes on. I can't believe what I have been seeing. He is not sleeping or eating and Tea is just making it worse for him. This has been happening while I am in the after life. I know that I am suppose to be here with my friends and family but I can't help but feel like something is missing like I should of stayed with him. At least I am not the only one that feels this way. Marik and Bakura feel the they miss their other halves as well. They are here as well they saw the light and was freed from their prison in the shadow realm, and with that they got to enter the afterlife.

They feel bad for what they did and wish they could say sorry to their hikari's and what they did to them even though they protected them in away was because they had feelings for them and want to tell them how they feel just like I want to tell Yugi how I feel about him, but what can we do we are not with them anymore and for that we are missable with out them because we miss them so much. I am sitting here talking to them about different things but mostly about how much we wish that we were with them once again.

"I miss Ryou so much I just wish that I cloud tell him that I am sorry and that I didn't mean to do those things. I that I have feelings for him" Bakura said. "Same with me. I wish I could tell Malik the same thing" Marik said. "Same with me guys, oh how I wish I could just tell Yugi how I feel about him. I hate seeing him getting hurt by Tea every day" Yami said. Just then Mana walks over to them and sees a depress look on their faces. "Guys there you are I been looking for you three all over the place. Whats wrong?" Mana asked. "We miss our other halves and I just hate to see Yugi in so much pain" Yami said. "Oh I understand" Mana said. "Anyway was there something that you wanted Mana?" Yami asked. "Oh ya I almost forgot the council of the gods wants to see you three. They sent me to get you" Mana said. "Well we better get going then" all three said at the same time.

I wonder what they want. It's not all the time that we get summoned in front of them. I guess we have to wait and see what they want when we get there.

 **Please review to be continued in chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Yami's POV~**

As Yami and the others were walking to see the Council of the Gods. Yami, Bakura, and Marik were wondering what they wanted to see them about. "I wonder why they called for us" said Yami. "I don't know, but I know it's not often that people are called to talk with the council of gods"Marik said. "Well lets just hope that it good news" Bakura said. "Mana, do you have any idea what they want to see us about?" Yami asked. "I have no clue on what it might be I was just told to come and get you three" Mana answered. "Well we are about to find out what it might be" Yami said.

As they were talking Yami and the others notice that they were right at the door way to enter room. "Ready?" Yami asked. The others nodded and enter the room. They looked around and it was huge it with a lot of candles along the wall to light up the way for people to come in and speak to them when they are called. Straight a head was a three big thrones for the gods to sit when they are about to have a meeting. As they walked down the hall, they notice the Wing dragon of Ra and Obelisk the tormentor and Slifer the sky dragon in there human form sitting and waiting for them to come, so that may speak with them about something serious that was happening down on earth.

When they approached the front of the room, they all kneeled in front of the three gods who rule the after life where they all reside in at the moment. "I brought Yami, Bakura, and Marik like you asked" Mana said. The gods nodded and turn their attention to the three that they had summoned here to speak to. "Yami, Bakura, and Marik" Ra said. "Yes" the three said at the same time. "We have called you guys here because we can sense an evil stirring down on earth" Obelisk said. "What!" they all exclaimed. "I thought all the evil was locked way and gone when I passed through to the gates" Yami said. "In deed all the evil was lock away but it seems like it escaped from where it was sealed away and now it seems like the shadow realm has come back" Slifer said. **They all were shocked at what they heard they couldn't believe what they were hearing.**

"Do you happen to know what new evil that might have been the one to release the shadow realm?" Bakura asked. "We are not sure who this new evil is, but we do know is that your lights are in danger and that they are going to need help to defeat this new evil" Ra said. "We have to help them at all costs" Yami said. "We know and that is why the three of us have talked it over with the council and among our selfs. We came to a conclusion that we are going to send the three of you back to earth and give you another chance at life as well, so that you can stop this new evil from destroying the earth and help your lights out as well. We also can tell that you guys are miserable with out your other halves" Obelisk said. **They all where shocked and happy at the same time that they will get to see the ones that they missed so much.**

"Thank you so much we won't let you down" Marik said. "We know you won't we believe in you" Slifer said."Mana please come here" Ra said. Mana walked from the wall he was standing and leaning against, listening to the conversation that was happening in front of him. "Yes" Mana said. "Can you do us a favour?" Obelisk said. "Sure I would love to" Mana said. "Can you hand these scrolls over to Yami, Bakura and Marik" Slifer said. "Sure" Mana said. "Thanks Mana" Ra said.

Mana walked up and took the scrolls from the gods and turn and walked over to the three that was going down to earth. She hands them to them."Here you go Yami, Bakura, and Marik" Mana said. "Thanks Mana" the all said at the same time. The three of them took the scrolls but were confused on to what they for. Yami, Bakura and Marik turn to gods and thank them with a nod. "I just have a question" Yami said. "What is it" Ra said. "What are these scrolls for" Yami asked. "They are to be open when you three leave the are to be open at the gate the same gate that open for you Yami will open again with those scrolls. Once they are open you three are to read whats on them at the same time so that you can return to earth" Slifer said. "They can only work if you three are there together at the gate" Obelisk said. "It won't work until then" Ra said. "We understand and thanks" Yami said while looking and Bakura and Marik who were noding in agreement.

They all were happy that they get to go back and be with there other halves that they missed so much. So they couldn't wait to go back so that they would be able to tell them their feelings towards them. They were thinking about how their lights when suddenly they were taken out of their thoughts when they heard one of the gods say something. "Oh, one more thing, when you go back, you will have all your powers again but you are not to use them for reason except to keep your lights from getting hurt and you are going to need them to defeat this evil" Obelisk said. They all were surprised at that. They for surely thought that they weren't going to have their powers anymore but they understood that they needed them to defeat this evil, what ever it might be.

"We understand" they all said at the same time. "I just have a question. How can we have our powers if the millennium items were sealed away" Yami asked. "Not all were sealed away" Ra answered. "What do you mean" Yami asked. "It appears that your light Yami still has the puzzle" Obelisk said. "Why would he have the puzzle when it should have been locked away with the others" Yami said. "The reason he has it is because he wanted something to remember you by, but don't worry, he promised Ishizu that he won't take it off and would protect it from anyone who would want to come after it" Slifer said.

"Alright, thats good I know that I can trust him to protect it from harms way, but what about the rod and the ring" Yami said. "They got sealed away with the others but when we send you guys back, Bakura and Marik are going to have to go the shrine and uncover them and they can only retrieve the ring and the rod than they have to give them to their lights" Ra said.

They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "When do we leave" Bakura asked. "In a few weeks,remember this is your second chance at life be happy and live long. Thats when the scrolls that we gave you will work and no sooner so you have to wait until then" Slifer said. They nodded in a understanding. With that the Gods bid them a good day and wished them luck.

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Atem turn and walk down the hall to leave the room that they were in and go outside and get ready to leave in a few weeks to go down earth to save it once again from evil. When they got outside from where they were, they all had worried looks on their faces the three were worried about what the evil it was that released the shadows from the shadow realm and knowing that if that did happen who what this evil is would probably go and try to find the millennium items.

"I hope that our lights will be okay. I am glad we get to go back and see them and get to have a second chance at life as well" Bakura said. "I am sure they will be fine. They probably don't even know what is happening yet" Marik said. "Now I am worried for Yugi. He's not going to like the fact that there is an evil force attempting to destroy the world again. It's bad enough I watch him get hurt from Tea everyday beating up and yelled at every time" Yami said.

"Don't worry, I am sure that he will be fine" Mana said. "I know that I shouldn't worry, but I just wish that I can do something about Tea. I hate the fact that she keeps hurting him and upsetting him every single day" Yami said. "Well we are going back in a few weeks for good, than we can be there for him if she does anything to him. We will put a stop to her. So don't worry so much, he will be able to handle him self until we get there" Bakura said.

"Yeah, your right, I know one thing they are going to be surprised to see us when we get back" Yami said. They all nodded in agreement as they kept walking so that they can prepare themselves for what lies ahead of them down on earth. As they arrived back to the palace,Yami went to tell the council of the court and his loved ones what was going on and that they will be leaving in a few weeks. Since Bakura and Marik didn't have any relatives there, they went with Atem and Yami for moral support. When that was done, the three went off some where to talk in private among themselves.

Yami's thought _'Don't worry aibou, I am coming back and we will be together forever just like we are meant to be. I finally will get to tell you how I feel about you once and for all. I will deal with Tea once I get there hopefully she will leave you alone once I am done with her even if I have to send her to the shadow realm that way she will be out of our hair.'_

 **~Meanwhile back on Earth~**

Yugi was just waking up or at least he thinks that he was waking up who was he kidding he was a wake all night tossing and turning all night. When he did fall asleep he kept on having nightmares as well that would make him want to stay awake all night instead of getting any sleep. The nightmares where all the same with Tea coming after him with very sharp things trying to kill him for what happen a few months ago.

Yugi just sighed and thinking of why does this keep on happening to him all the time and how he wishes that Yami was here to help him and protect him from her. All of sudden he heard his grandfather calling to him from downstairs to get him to come get out of bed Yugi sighed again. He got up and got ready for school with hope that today would be different even though he knew that was not possible.

After he got everything that he need for the day and when he was done he grabbed the puzzle and headed downstairs for breakfast even though he didn't feel like eating. "Morning grandpa" Yugi said. "Morning Yugi, did you sleep well?" grandpa said. "I slept fine grandpa" Yugi said with a fake smile on his face. "Well come and eat some breakfast before you head out to school" grandpa said. "alright" Yugi said.

We went to eat a few bites of the pancakes his grandpa made him since he didn't want to upset him or make him worry. They sat at the table had some breakfast and have had a small conversation together. Yugi didn't eat each much which his grandfather noticed and sighed. "Yugi, you got to eat. You don't want to get any skinnier than you are now" grandpa sad worriedly. "Ok I will" Yugi said. His grandpa nodded in agreement. Yugi started to eat a little than stopped.

"Come on Yugi you got to eat more" grandpa said. "Grandpa, I am not that hungry, ok, please understand, I promise I will eat a lot at lunch time" Yugi said. "Alright I understand just promise that you will eat a lot at lunch" grandpa said looking sternly at his grandson. "I promise grandpa" Yugi said with his fingers crossed behind his back.

After they finished their conversation Yugi got up from the table and grabbed his bag from the floor and swung over his shoulder and headed out of the door. "Bye grandpa" Yugi said. "Bye Yugi, be safe" grandpa said. Yugi left the game shop and headed school hope that today would be different even though he knew that it wouldn't be.

As he was walking down the street to head to the school he ran into his friends on the way to school. "Hey guys" Yugi said as he was walking up to his friends. Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Malik stop and turn to see Yugi calling out to them. "Hey Yugi" they all said at the same time. "So how do you think that day is going to go at school" Yugi said. "I don't know probably the same as always" Joey said. "Yea, but at least its Friday and we can do anything we want on the weekend and not worried about school" Malik said. "That is so true I can't wait to sleep in and relax" Tristan said. "How about we all go some where like the arcade or to the movies or just hang out" Ryou said.

"That sounds good to be" Joey said. "I'm in, lets have fun this weekend" Malik said. "I will let you guys know later on tonight because I might be busy this weekend" Yugi said. "Alright, that's fine" Joey said. **They kept on talking all the way to the school when all of a sudden Tea comes out of no where and tries to pick a fight with Yugi.** "Hi Yugi" Tea said. Yugi didn't respond to her because he knew that if he did responded she would just blame him again and yell at him make him feel so miserable more than he is already. "Don't ignore me !" Tea yelled. **Yugi still didn't respond to her and she was getting really angry about she took a step closer to him about to grab him by his shirt when she was stopped by Joey and Malik.**

"Leave him alone. Yugi doesn't have to answer you" Joey said. "Why not, I just want to talk to him" Tea said. "Tea get out of our way and let us pass, Yugi will not talk to you because all you do is blame him for things that was not his fault in the first place. You can't accept that so just leave Yugi alone" Malik said. "Fine, I will leave but I will be back when he is by him self and not around you four" Tea threaten. She ran off towards school so that she wouldn't be late.

"That takes care of her for now" Joey said. "Thanks guys for that but I wish that you would just let me deal with her because I don't want to see you guys getting hurt because of me" Yugi said. "No problem Yugi" Malik said."Yugi, we will always be here to help you out because that is what friends do" Tristan said. "Besides, what would Yami say if he was here and we didn't help you when you needed it the most" Ryou said. "Your right guys thanks for that reminder" Yugi said. They kept on walking and talking to school they were almost there to school when all of a sudden Yugi stopped in his tracks looking around making sure that everything was all right.

Yugi couldn't shake this feeling like someone was watching him and like he felt sort an evil presence near him. Ryou and Malik seem to notice that Yugi had stopped while Joey and Tristan haven't. Ryou and Malik walk up to Yugi "Yugi, are you alright" Ryou and Malik asked at the same time. Yugi nodded "I thought somebody was watching me for a minute and I thought that I felt something evil approaching but its gone now" Yugi said. Ryou and Malik looked around to where Yugi was looking and couldn't see anything. "I am sure that it was just your imagination no one is there" Ryou said. "I am sure that what ever it was its gone now" Malik said.

Yugi sighed "Your probably right" Yugi said. "Come we better get to school before we are late for class" Ryou said. They started to walk to school and when they got there they went to their lockers and went to class. Luckily they had made it before the teacher even got there. Yugi wasn't even paying attention to what was being said he kept staring out the window from where he sat since he was next to the window.

Yugi's Thought _"I am still worried I know that it was not my imagination on what I felt because I still feel like something is about to happen and I don't know what it is. I not sure what it is, but it can't be good. I know that I have to figure out what it is and make sure that everything is alright. What ever it might be I just hope nothing happens. If only Yami was here, he could help me figure it out what that was that I felt earlier. I miss you Yami I really wish you were here with me and that you never will leave me again. I really hope that what ever this feeling is that its not anything serious like that it could affect the world again."_

Little did Yugi know that the feeling he was having that day was something that could endanger the world. Also, it was something that was also after the millenium items and the lights that had them Yugi was really unware about all of this. The only thing that he was great full for was that Ryou and Malik didn't have there items anymore, but that was all about to change soon than he realized. What he also didn't know was that they needed their items to defeat this evil.

Sooner or later, Yugi will realize it but as for now he has to figure out why hes feeling like this and with luck that Tea will leave him alone long enough to figure it out. He knew that was not going to happen anytime soon because Tea will always come after me no matter what. But he kept on wishing that she would just leave him alone and move on already. He just has to wait and see what happens but for now he will just have to deal with what ever comes his way.

 **Please review and let me know what you think to be continued in chapter 4**

 **A/N:**  
 **Sorry for the late update been busy with trying to get things done for school by the end of June.**


	5. Chapter 4

While they were in school, It was peaceful for Yugi since he was left alone from Tea bullying him for now. They went on about their normal routine at school until it was time to go home. Yugi was just finishing his last class before he headed home for the weekend. While he was waiting for the bell to ring, Yugi was staring out the window and got lost in thought. Also, hoping that what ever that feeling was earlier wasn't going to come back while he was going home. The teacher was just about to finish the lesson when she notice that Yugi wasn't paying attention to her. She was about to call out his name when the bell rang, dismissing her class for the weekend.

As he left the classroom to go to his locker, the teacher stopped him. "Yugi can I see you for a minute" she said. "Sure" Yugi said. Yugi walked up to the teacher wondering what she wanted. As he approached the front of the desk where the teacher was standing, she was trying to relax her self. "Yes Ms. Akunna" Yugi said. "I notice that you were paying attention before the bell rang and I was just wondering if everything was ok. You seemed a little upset" she said. Yugi looked at her with his eyes wide realizing that she had notice that he wasn't paying attention to her in class and he knows that she doesn't like it when people don't pay attention to her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Akunna, I didn't mean it. Everything is alright, I can a sure you that." Yugi said with a fake smile. "You know that I don't like it when my students don't pay attention to me while I teach the class, but this time I will let it slide. Just be sure that you pay attention in the future in classes. As long as nothing is bothering you than I will let it slide" she said. "Thanks Ms. Akunna, I promise that I will pay attention next time" Yugi said.

With that, he waved goodbye to the teacher and headed out the door to go meet his friends who were waiting for him at his locker. When he was walking to his locker and was about to turn the corner to go to his locker when all of a sudden some one grabs him from behind and forcing him to turn around to see who had grabbed him. He looked up and he saw that it was Tea. **He was shocked to see her. He thought for sure she would have gone home by now.** "Hello Yugi" Tea said with a growl. Yugi ignored her and tried to push pass her as hard and fast as he could. Tea notices this and tried to stop him, but he was to quick. Yugi ran around the corner. He was glad to see that his friends were still there waiting for him. "Hey guys" Yugi said as he was approaching them. "Hey Yugi" they all said at the same time.

Yugi gets to his locker and puts all of his books in there since he didn't have any homework to do on the weekend. After that was done, he closed his locker and locked it. "You guys ready to go?" Yugi asked his friends. "Yeah, let's get out of here" Joey said. As they all turned around and started to head to the door, they were unaware that Tea was watching them.

Tea's thought _"Crap... how dare Yugi ignore me while I was talking to him. I have to get him away from his friends so that I can make him pay for what he did, but how... I know, I will walk up to him on the way home and ask him to come with me and just to talk."_

Yugi left the school with his friends while Tea was right behind them. Little did they know that she was right on there tails. As they were walking down the street to head home, Yugi was still feeling like somebody was watching him from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out who it was or what is was. The way he was feeling it, it felt like it was the same presences from this morning. He looked over his shoulder. He thought he saw something. "Hey did you guys see that" Yugi asked his friends. Joey, Tristan, Malik and Ryou all turned to look where Yugi was looking, but they didn't see anything. "I don't see anything" Joey said. "Neither do we" Tristan, Ryou, and Malik said at the same time. "I thought I saw something" Yugi said. "Maybe it was just your imagination playing tricks on you" Joey said. "Yeah, maybe" Yugi said with a sigh. "Well, let's keep going" Ryou said. They all nodded in a agreement.

They kept on walking until they got close to the game shop where they were going to hang out for a bit before they went there own way home. As they were walking, Tea came out of no where and stopped in front of them. "Hey Yugi and friends" Tea said. "What do you want Tea?" Joey asked with a growl. "I just want to talk to Yugi, that's all" Tea said. "We'll, he doesn't want to talk to you" Tristan said. Tea glared at them with an angry look. "Maybe, he does want to talk, and you guys aren't letting him speak for himself" Tea said. They all rolled their eyes at her. "Look Tea, leave Yugi alone! He doesn't want to talk to you, or have anything to do with you. All you do is complain to him about what happen when we all know that it wasn't his fault, and all you do is pick on him and beat him up. You don't realize that it was hard on him to say goodbye to him like it was for all of us. All you care about is yourself. SO JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Malik said. "So, let us pass Tea" Ryou said.

With that said, they all tried to go around her but was stopped by her hand which she put it there to keep them from going anywhere. "Where do you think your going?" Tea asked with a growl. "Away from you" Joey said. "Why would you do that for when all I want to do is just talk to Yugi and that's all. I am not going to hurt him one bit" Tea said. "Oh sure, you do, like we believe you" Joey said. "Guys, its fine. I'll talk to her" Yugi said. "You sure? Yugi" Ryou asked. "Yes, if I don't, we will never get past her" Yugi said. Everyone nodded to what he said they realized that he was right. If they want to get past her, they would have to let him talk with her. "Alright Tea, I will talk with you, but I won't go anywhere. If you want to talk, talk to me right here in front of everyone than once you are finish, leave us alone" Yugi said.

Tea realized that her plan might still work even if she was to talk in front of everyone here with all of them around. "Alright Yugi, we can talk in front of them" Tea said. "Ok, so what is it that you want" Yugi asked. Tea huffed "You know Yugi that I am not going to let you get away for what you did a few months ago. You know that it was your fault and that you are to blame for it. You are such a loser, it should of been you instead of him"Tea yelled. "Tea, that's impossible and you know it. He had to go, he was done what he had to do here. I didn't want him to go either, but I don't want to be selfish like you. I know that it was his time and that he is happy that he could reunite with his family even though he had to leave us. I believe that he watching over us and that we will meet again someday" Yugi said with a fake smile because he was really hoping that Yami would of stayed with him.

 **Tea was shocked on what she was hearing from him.** It was his fault and he was going to pay. She was not being selfish wanting to have Yami to her self and wanting him to stay with her and only her. "You are so wrong Yugi, it was your fault and you are to blame and I am not being selfish. He belongs to me and it's time for you to pay" Tea said. She started to rush over to Yugi to beat the crap out of him. She got close when Joey and the others stopped her in time. She started to yell at them to let her go, but they wouldn't bugged.

They were holding on to her and wasn't letting go "let go!" Tea scream. "Not on your life. So buss off Tea" Malik said. " Yeah and leave him alone" Joey said. " Why should I after what he did" Tea said. "Because we all know that it wasn't his fault for what happened, and that Yami had to go. We all wish he could of stayed, but we all know that if he did he would of have been trapped in the puzzle still, and that's not what any of us wanted for him. So he had to go. He had no other choice in the matter" Ryou said. "Well, I would of rather have him be with us then leave. You know that we wanted him to stay. He became part of our group in this short time here with us." Tea said. "We have no time for this. You know in heart that he had to leave, but it hurt you that he had to go. You need to move on Tea from this and stop mopping on the past. I do miss him and wish he was here, but I know there was a purpose for him to leave." Yugi said. "Stop bothering over this, it's getting really annoying" Tristan said. "You need to let it go and move on Tea."Joey said. "Let's just get going before it gets late" Ryou said. Everyone nodded in agreement and walked away from Tea who stood there.

They kept walking until they got to the gameshop where they were going to hang out for a little while before going their seperate ways. "Grandpa, I'm home, and I have some friends over" Yugi said as he walked into the shop with his friends. "Hello, Yugi and friends. How was school today?" grandpa asked. "School was fine, same old, same old" Yugi said. "Thats good, now Yugi I have a question for you" grandpa said. "What is that?" Yugi asked. "Did you eat your lunch today?" grandpa asked with a stern look on his face. "Yes grandpa, I did" Yugi said. His grandfather kept staring at him in his eyes to make sure that he wasn't lying to him. When he saw nothing, he let out a sigh "Alright, thats good" grandpa said. "We will be upstairs if you need anything, ok grandpa" Yugi said. "Alright, have fun" grandpa said with a smile on his face. They said bye to him, and head up stairs to the living. They get comfortable on the couch. "So, did you hear this new song?" Tristan said.

"No, I haven't heard it yet because I've been busy with loads of homework. I think this is the first song that group released" Joey said." Why did so much homework get assigned by Ms. Akunna?!" Joey said frustrated."She didn't assign a lot of homework today. She gives enough homework for us to complete by tomorrow. Are you not doing your schoolwork?" Malik said. "Well... I've been looking at what we've been studying" Joey stated. "Uh... You know watching movies don't count, Right" Yugi said. "Joey, you need to buckle down and study. You can't keep getting off pace with your schoolwork" Ryou said. "I get distracted by all the girls in the class except Tea of course." Joey said. "Speaking about Tea, do think she'll ever move on about blaming Yugi?" Malik asked.

"I think she won't because of her obsession with her crushing Yami." Tristian said. "Well... She will have to give up eventually, Right. She can't keep this up her whole life, she would be insane if she did." Joey stated. "I just hope the situation gets better eventually. I Don't want to keep avoiding her all the time. I also, I wish she would stop belittle me, or make me feel worse than I already do." Yugi said emotionally. "It will be alright Yugi, she will eventually move on with her life. She can't dwell on it forever." Malik said. "Yeah Yug, you'll probably end up at different colleagues anyways" Joey said.

"Speaking about you, why did you lie to your grandfather?" Tristian asked. "Yug, you shouldn't lie to him about not eating." Joey stated."I know, but it's hard to tell him what's going on in my life. It's better for him not to be involved." Yugi said. "He has your best interest at heart though. He wants to help you if he can." Malik said. "I just feel like right now is not the time to involve him with my problems." Yugi stated. "He will eventually find out" Tristian stated."I will tell him, but right now for it's a bad time." Yugi stated. "But I think he can help you." Joey stated. "You know that I can't! Tea Torments me daily. She can't forget about what happened in the past" Yugi said."That maybe true, but you have to believe that time she will" Ryou said. "I hope so" Yugi said.

"But if she keeps at it you have to tell your grandpa soon alright" Malik said. "Alright, I will" Yugi said. "We will hold you to that" Tristian said. "Well lets get to our homework that we have to do. That way we will have a free weekend to do what ever we want" Ryou said. "I don't have any homework to do, but I will help you guys if you need it" Yugi said. "That will be great. Thanks Yugi with your help I know we will finish in no time" Tristian said. "No problem guys. Now lets get to work" Yugi said. They all nodded and got to work with Yugis help of course.

As they were working they were talking about different things. Until it was time for them to go there separate ways to go their own homes. Yugi went upstairs to to get ready for bed. He hoped for a good weekend with his friends even though he knows that there is someone who will probably ruin it for him like usual. He also hoped that that feeling that he was having of someone watching him would not come back. Little does Yugi know that the figure was watching him from a distance, and still is just waiting for the right moment to make his move, but until then the figure will keep a watch over the hikaris, and make sure they don't find him yet. In the mean time the figure is getting things ready for his plan to take shape.

 **Please review and let me know what you think to be continued in chapter 5**

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the late update I will try my best to get the next chapter out there as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 5

Yugi is sleeping while the sun is beginning to shine through the window. Joey storms into Yugi's bedroom. Yugi jumps suprised and partly sleepy. Yugi falls out of bed, taking the covers with him. What the heck Joey? Its early in the morning" Yugi stated. "Sorry Yug. Im excited because we have a long weekend and we should enjoy it" Joey stated. "Whats special about this weekend? You don't always get excited about the long weekend" Yugi says. "Well... there a duel con this weekend" Joey said. "Duel-con? Whats is duel-con. I've never heard of it" Yugi asked. It's the first ever convention celebrating the duel card game. Major duelers and its creator show up as guest to do panels or signing table. It will be so much fun to go. There also boths with duel cards and cosplayers. Will you come with me?" Joey askes.

"Sure, It sounds like fun. There seems to be a lot to check out. Should I tell the others?" Yugi asks. "Sure, the more the marrier and the more fun it will be" Joey said. After that Joey runs downstairs to wait for Yugi to get ready. While Yugi was getting ready, he made a phone call to everyone to see if they were up to going with him and Joey to the duel con that was happening this weekend. Everyone agreed that it would be fun, and told Yugi that they would meet them there.

Yugi heads downstairs to go meet with Joey. As Yugi just went out the front door, Joey jumps on him out of no where. Joey gets off his back, sprinting out the game shop. Yugi says bye to grandpa and follows Joey. "So Yug, ready for a fun day today?" Joey asked. "Oh Ya, totally can't wait" Yugi said. Joey thought to himself for a moment and wonder what kind of cards he was going to get at the duel con, and he was happy that they were going to get a way for the day and not have to worry about Tea or having the same weird feeling that Yugi was haveing about someone watching them. "So where are we meeting everyone?" Joey asked. "At the front entrance of the convention center" Yugi answered. "Awesome this is going to be awesome!" Joey exclamed. "Ya, I know I can't wait" Yugi said. They kept on walking until they were coming to the entrance of the building. "Looks like we are the first ones before Joey said. "Yup, lets wait for everyone else to come before we go in" Yugi said. "Alright" Joey said. They wait for a few more minutes before they heard someone calling their names.

"Hey Yugi!, Joey!" yelled Ryou. He waved at Yugi and Joey. They turned around and waved at him and their friends around Ryou. Joey and Yugi walked up to their friends to say hello to them. "Are you guys ready for a fun time today" Joey asked. "Oh ya!" Tristan exclaimed really loud. Everyone broke out into giggles over what Tristan had done after he said that. "But first why don't we grab a bite to eat next door first" Yugi sugested. "Sure that sounds like a good idea" Joey said. Everyone agreed with the idea so they went into the pizza place that was next door. They ordered a few pizzas and waited for them to be made. As they sat down, they happen to see Tea walking to the box office and buying a ticket."Oh great, Tea will be in there. She better behave herself in there" Joey said. "I'm sure she doesn't know we are going in there. Also, She won't do nothing if I am with you guys" Yugi said. The pizza place worker calls them to grab the drinks.

Joey and Tristian grabs the drinks and sat back down. "The convention was announced for quite a few weeks because grandpa apparently saw it in the newspaper last week." Yugi said. "Oh really" Tristian said. "Did you see the commercial for the duel-con?" Ryou asked. "There was a commercial? I only found out today about it when Yugi called." Malik said. "Yeah there is, here, I'll show you guys the commercial" Ryou said. Ryou loads the video and everyone gather around to see the commercial. After the video was done, the pizzas were ready. "I got it" Joey said. Joey grabbed the pizza as Tristian loosens the salt shaker. Joey puts the pizza down and opens it to grab a slice. "Pass the salt down." Joey said. Everyone passes it and Joey starts pouring the salt. The cap falls off and the salt container content piles onto Joey's plate. "Seriously? who did that? it wasn't loose when we were all sitting here"Joey Yelled. "Calm down Joey, its just a joke. Don't get salty on us" Malik Said. **Everyone burst into laughter.** "You guys are mean" Joey said as he pouts. They finish eating and head out of the pizza place.

They all walked up to the box office and got their tickets to get in. **They walked in and all gasped with excitement with everything they see in convention center.** Toys, shops, many famous duelers, panels, and much more for them to explore. There seemed to be more things to do then they could in the day. "So, what should we look at first?" Yugi said. There is so much just as you walk in to go and look at, especially since there a huge panel of famous Duelers by the wall beside the entrance. The biggest star of them all is the dueler creator, Pegasus.

Yugi is stunned the minute he sees Pegasus, who he thought he sent away a long time ago, was unable to ever return from the shadow realm. "Guys, lets go walk around and look around." Yugi said. "Pegasus can't do anything. Beside, you can't forget that you're the one that defeated him years ago. He probably was ask to be the main panel attraction since he created duel monster." Tristan said. "Yeah and I shouldn't bring that up when we are suppose to have fun" Yugi said. "Isn't that obvious Yugi. let's check whats in here and look around. There is so much to check out before the day is done." Malik said. They walked around every where and saw lots of amazing things picked up some new cards for their deck and some posters.

As they were walking around they saw people in crowd in front of them. They all looked over the peoples shoulder to see what is going on and they saw people playing pokemon go. "Whats going on here" Joey asked one of the people that was gather around. "Oh, just a new game that came out just now called pokemon go where you can catch pokemon in the real world " one the people that was sitting next to that guy that Joey asked. Everyone had a shock look on their faces like they didn't expect that to happen. " Uh.. whats pokemon if you don't mind us asking you guys" Tristian asked. The two guys looked at them like they were crazy and **broke out into a laughing fit.** One of the boys spoke up after having a good laugh. "Sorry, but where have you been living under a rock. Pokemon have been out for about a few years now and now that the app came out, you can go around and catch pokemon like if you were in the tv show or the movie. Now you can train the pokemon you catch and battle in gyms. Its so cool, its way better than duel monsters. That is what most people think that are here" One guy said.

The two guys started to walk off after the gang said thank you them for telling them what it was. "What's it called again" Joey asked. "The app is called pokemon go" Tristian said. I'm gonna download and see what's it about." Joey said. He pulled his phone and start downloading it. Everyone else started one by one following suit. This pokemon thing is weird. There three choices are A turtle pokemon that fight while on two feet, a large eyed plant with a flower on it or a walking mouse with a torch tail." Malik said. "Yeah and what's the professor about."Joey said. "Is he doing research on pokemon or something." Ryou asked. They went back to the game on their phones and picked a starter. "What do we do now after we picked one? Do we walk around or do they come to us?" Yugi asked. "Im guessing we find them when we walk" Malik said. "Let's walk I guess and find them." Joey said. "Gotta catch me all" someone nearby yelled. They started walking around trying to figure out how to play pokemon go and look around and the various things on the convention. They stopped at a duel disc booth and saw Kaiba looking at something like he was lost in thought.

 _Wow, this looks similar to the ones I built many years ago. I wonder if it's a coincidence_ _that it looks like my built duel decks, or if they just copied my design._ Kaiba thought.

They walk up to kaiba and saw what he was looking at. Kaiba turned around and looked at them. "What are you turps looking at?" Kaiba asked. "Oh nothing, just wanted to see what you were goking at" Joey said. "It's nothing, I thought I saw something" Kaiba said. Kaiba walks to the next booth featuring duel deck holders. Joey stares at what Kaiba was looking at.

 _It's definetly a bad idea to include them in this invesgation. Last thing I need is them ruining my chance to find out what I need to know or have them cause some war with Dueler Corps unnecessary. I want find out about this company and its Dueling disc product. I'm better off just checking out myself. Save the trouble of causing problems for them._ Kaiba thought.

Joey is looking at duel disc and realises he's seen something similar to this before but can't quite figure out where extactly he remembers it from. Joey goes catches up with the others who are a few booths down from where he was."Wait for me guys" Joey said. Everyone was playing pokemon go. A pokemon appear and they tried to catch it. After many tries and pokeball wasted, All of them catch the pokemon except Yugi and Ryou. "I'm so bad at this game, maybe I should just stick to dueling" Yugi said. "I'm sure it's just that you're not use to the controls to the game since this is first time playing." Tristian said. They all walk toward the celebrity signing area as they talked. "True, but how come you guys can catch pokemon ocasionally when I can't even catch a worm" Yugi said.

"I know what you mean Yugi, I really don't comprehand the mechanics and the goal of this game. Like why are there creatures roaming free and why do people want to catch them all?" Ryou said. They all look at the guest and see some familiar faces. As they were looking they saw Dino Rex, Weevil, and many faces they have encountered before. Weevil and Rex noticed them and suprised them. "Well, look who it is, it's Yugi and the gang." Weevil said. "What you doing these days? You still duel?" Dino rex said. "Kinda, I'm mostly just hanging with my friends and try to help my grandpa at the game corner when I can." Yugi said. "How about we have friendly duel Yugi. Just me vs you." Weevil said. "I really just want to hang out and enjoy the convention" Yugi said."Come on Yugi, don't be scared about how you're not as good as you use to be." Weevil said. "Look, he doesn't want to duel your little bug deck." Joey Yelled. "Why don't you just go sit in the corner before I squish you like a bug. Also, why doesn't he just duel me, what is he so afraid of." Weevil said. "He is not afraid of anything he has beaten you so much just leave him alone because everyone knows that Yugi is still number one and always will be. So back off"Tristan said. Everyone was aruging with Rex and Weevil than **Pegasus notices Yugi and pulls him aside as the group argue with Rex and Weevil.**

"Yugi, its been a while since we've seen each other" Pegasus said. "Why did you drag me like that." Yugi said."I need to tell you something. I know we have our differences, but what I'm about to tell you will affect many lives." Pegasus said. "Is it truly that bad Pegasus?" Yugi asked. "Unfortunely, it may be one of the worse things to ever occur." Pegasus said. He takes a breathe. Pegasus looks around. "Have you been feeling like something as been lurking in the shadows and is afraid to show it self until the time is right"Pegasus said. "Yes I have I felt something the other day and have been for a while" Yugi said. "Just as I thought, it's already started" Pegasus said. "What has started what are you talking about Pegasus" Yugi asked. "Well, I know of a prophecy which foretells a path you and your friends shall go down. It will be one of the most brutal and worse predicament that will occur in your lives. Darkness will consume you all if your darkness don't assist in defeating it." Pegasus said.

"What sort of prophecy that would include our dark halves that are not with us anymore?" Yugi asked. Pegasus thought for a mintue before he answered him."The combined forces of both halves will be able to defeat it. You must reconnect with them to strengthen your powers enough to overpower and destroy it before it annihilates our world. The brink of this world lies in your hands." Pegasus said. "I understand, but I'm not sure if I'm capable of reaching them at all since it's imposssible to connect to them" Yugi said. Pegasus sighes before answering. "There will a time and place for that Yugi. You just have to be ready for it for you to succeed." Pegasus said. "Alright I will be ready when ever it comes." Yugi said.

After that, yugi walk back to his friends since they were done with Rex and weevil. They explored the rest of the convention and bought more things. They realized it was late and decided to leave the convention. As they were leaving, they saw kaiba dealing with the people that stole his idea. Kaiba stood there as the police officers arrest them.

As they left the building, Yugi told them what Pegasus had said to him. **They were shocked to hear what was going to happen.** "What should we do then?"Ryou asked. "I feel that when the time is right, we will know what to do" Yugi said. "I heard that it will be possible to open the gate between this world and the afterlife" Malik said.

 **Please review and let me know what you think to be continued in chapter 6**

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the late update we will try my best to get the next chapter out there as soon as we can.**


End file.
